


Sleep, sleep my Captain, deep.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Love, M/M, Night thoughts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto plans his and Jack's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, sleep my Captain, deep.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).



> Its been a while, but here is another poem from me!

Sleep sleep my Captain, deep.

 

Sleep sleep, my Captain deep,

All your troubles will be over by morning.

You will know by then, I will show you when

The brand new light of day is dawning.

You need to know -

I need to show that your feelings for me are returned.

I will stay with you

I will play with you

We will share what we  have both yearned . . .

You smile in your sleep, did you know Captain? Deep

In your heart you can feel me right there.

In the morning, a new start

Of me giving you my heart.

That's something that we will always share.

So sleep Captain, deep.

A new life for us both, away from this chaos and madness.

We will start our new pairing,

Our own brand of sharing

Where love takes away any sadness.

 


End file.
